battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Units
Say Hello to the 95th Rifle Division, and get used to never having quite enough units to get the task done! Troops and vehicles are necessary for the player to partake in any kind of fighting at all. While the player's level increases by making use of buildings to produce goods (or by completing Missions), the army is there to help protect the player's Outpost from the Raiders and Wildlife. Units are created in the buildings below. There is no maximum limit to the number of units that can be owned, and they do not impact your population. Each unit has its own requirements before they can be built, as well as an associated cost in resources in order to build one. When a unit is killed in battle, it will not be destroyed, but instead can be healed for a cost. Soldiers are healed at the Hospital and Vehicles are healed at the Repair Bay. When units earn enough Skill Points (SP), they may seek Promotion to gain rank, better stats, and abilities. With higher rank, some units may conduct Weapon Research to gain additional attack modes or types. Damage Types The damage type is used to show the type of attack a unit unleashes on the enemy. This information can be located within each unit's game profile. Some units have higher base and/or armor defense against certain Damage Types. A defense of more than 100% is not good because it means that the unit will take more damage from that damage type. Less than 100% is good because it means that the unit is more resistant to that damage type, and it will take less damage from that damage type. Damage type is not the same as immunity or Status Effects. : Fire : Piercing : Explosive : Crushing Unit Types Units consist of one or multiple classifications. :Types/Classifications: ''' * Light Infantry * Heavy Infantry * Vehicle * Tank * Artillery * Critter Barracks The Barracks trains Soldiers and Snipers. The Riot Trooper and Salamander are examples of Soldier-Metal. ''Promotional/Limited Time Units'' Animal Trainer The Animal Trainer building will allow players to train 8 of the 10 available critters for their army. The other critter units, the Allied Mammoth Rider and the Allied Raider Skirmisher requires a Prestigious Academy and stars to train unlike the other critters which require Teeth to train and heal. Note that the younger animals can be unlocked at level 1 as stated in the patch notes, but not the trainer itself. Raider Training Camp The Raider Training Camp will enable the training of Raider units for use. These are much more powerful than those encountered during quests or those in invading forces in the Outpost. The Allied Warrior alone is comparable in power to a Commando (although it is mildly inferior in statistics). Skulls are required to build the Raider Training Camp and to train and heal allied Allied Raiders. The Allied Mammoth Rider requires a Prestigious Academy. '''Promotional Units Infection Test Facility The Infection Test Facility is a building introduced in 2.3. Non-infected, non-nanopod units in the hospital can instead be "infected" at this building, turning into a semi-random infected unit. Possible Mutations Vehicle Factory The Vehicle Factory is the production facility for vehicles, artillery and tanks. By the time it is available, infantry units will find themselves more and more challenged by new enemy units. The vehicles available to train early on lack armor, so are more prone to dying and costly repairs. Artillery have the safety of being far from the front lines, although they are still vulnerable to the dreaded Dust Walker. Upon arriving to level 18, Vehicles and Tank types which have armor will become available for training. A unit's Armor's bane are Armor Piercing attacks, but these are not found in normal critter or raider invaders. Iron, Steel, and Oil are important resources to have stockpiles of, as missions in this range level may leave a few undesired patients in the Repair bay. Frontier Recruitment HQ The Frontier Recruitment HQ will enable the training of Frontier units for use. It is also worth noting that, apart from the Junior Officer, the Frontier units are the only trainable units with distinguishable facial features. Mercenary Vault The Mercenary Vault is a Merit based bulding which allows the player to train silver wolves. The stats of these player units appear to be the same as the enemy wolves. Prestigious Academy The Prestigious Academy is the production facility for prestigious units. The player can spend Stars to build units not available anywhere else. These units are a cut above all the others as they deliver more powerful attacks and have different types of attacks, such as the Allied Raider Dustwalker's Backstab attack. Since these units require Stars, they are only available to players who have reached and exceeded maximum level. That is every 45,000 XP past maximum level for 5 stars, not counting the 149,000 XP after maximum level 50 for the first 5 stars. Optics Facility Bigfoot Training Camp Reward/Drop Units There are units that can be rewarded or dropped by defeating certain enemies. Boss Strike Rewards The Boss Strike is a feature added in the 3.0 update. Players worked to defeat difficult waves of enemies to gain points and win prizes, preferably with their Guild. These units are the prizes given to the players who participated adn earned the tier rewards. Up to now, they are exclusively airplanes, and are only obtained through the Boss Strike system. Category:Game Information Category:Units